


Human Error

by babyboyblues



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, Drugs, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyboyblues/pseuds/babyboyblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"See, in my opinion, that is the biggest human error; trust. Putting your faith in another human being and trusting them not to break it, not to break you. But I never did, I never broke you, though I wanted to, so many times. You tempt me so hard, you know?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Error

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING. A giant, pink, glittery trigger warning.  
> Drug use, non-con sex, blood play, extremely graphic depictions of violence, kind of a journey of a rapist's mind, but not really. IMPROPER USE OF A KNIFE, lemme tell you. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not know or own anyone mentioned in this work, I only own the shitty writing and the psycho idea behind all of it. Basically; don't know, don't own, don't sue. Also, do not google yourself.
> 
> Second POV. 1,500+ words, pretty short.  
> I am not entirely sure that this is how the human body would react to this sort of thing whilst passed out; but bear with me, google was no help at all and I can't exactly go around asking my friends about this.
> 
> See you all in therapy.

In retrospective, you should have seen this coming. The way your drink tastes funnier than usual, but you are already too drunk to care and too out of it to notice.  
You never even wondered why I would want to get drunk with you, alone, on the bus, while everyone was gone. We never would drink or smoke up without my brother; it was always like a silent agreement, if we're doing it, we're doing it together.

See, in my opinion, that is the biggest human error; trust. Putting your faith in another human being and trusting them not to break it, not to break you. But I never did, I never broke you, though I wanted to, so many times. You tempt me so hard, you know? Seeing you jump around on stage, seeing your limbs flail around and you acting like a crazy, dangerous animal.. it just makes me want to still your body. Forever.

I want to see how your arms look like restrained above your head, and how your body would react to all of the things I dream about doing to it. I want to watch the blood pour down your arm, chasing after the blade. I want to.. God, I want you. I want your body, and it belongs to me, in every way. I want to own you. Today is just the lucky day for all of us.

I can see how you are starting to feel dizzy; your eyes are losing their focus and becoming more distant, you are sprawled across the couch and you look almost lifeless; it's beautiful. I wish I could take a photo of this moment and frame it, you look so blissed out, fuck, I want to do so many things to you. And I will.

I slowly approach you, and you shiver when I run a hand down your arm. I pick you up and start carrying you to my bunk; can't risk having anyone walk in and interrupt this. It's going to be perfect. I will make this perfect for you.  
„Gee?“ you whisper, the only other sound in the bus being the light tapping of my bare feet across the floor. I don't respond; I don't think you'd be awake long enough to hear the answer.

Your eyes start to close when I finally set you down on the bed. You're already shirtless; your tattoos are on display. I just want to trace them with my hands, then a knife, and then my tongue. God, I bet your blood tastes as good as the thought of it is.  
I pull your pants off, lightly, even though you wouldn't be able to do anything about it anyway, and then your boxers. 

Your cock is hanging limply, and it's beautiful. It's in proportion to your body; it's slightly shorter than mine but thick, and it looks so pale and fragile, just like you are.  
I wrap my hand around it and your eyelashes flutter. I make a 'shhh' noise and slowly stroke you. I know you are aware of your surroundings; you would be enjoying this if you could, I know. You love me, Frankie. I love you too.

I kneel down beside the bed and lick a long stripe along the inside of your dick. You taste so good, baby. I put the entirety of it in my mouth and slowly bob my head up and down. It's limp in my mouth, so it doesn't stretch my jaw like it usually would, but it just makes it heavier on my tongue and I can't say I'm not enjoying myself.

I give it a few more kitten licks and slowly pull my mouth off of it. It falls back between your thighs, slick with saliva and shining in the crappy lighting.

Reaching under my bed, I retrieve a knife; I've kept it there so long. It's my favorite, and now I finally get to use it on you. God, this is the best day of my entire fucking life.  
I trace the blade lightly across your pale thighs; not enough to draw blood, but I know you can feel the sharpness on your skin; it's so sensitive. I press a bit harder and draw a line on the inside of your thigh; blood starts trickling down on the bed. I draw a similar line on your other thigh and smear the blood around with the knife.

I bring it back to my lips and lick it, savoring the sour feeling of the liquid that I've been aching to taste ever since I laid my eyes on you.

I stand up and sit on you, feeling your cock hanging limp between our bodies. I twist the knife around in my hands, making sure the blade is sharp enough for my intentions. I set my hand on your chest, and draw a line with the hand holding the knife; the blood presses against my palm, but there is not nearly enough of it. I slice a bit deeper and a fair amount of blood pours over my hand, and I don't want to waste any more time, so I take your cock into my hand and coat it with the red mess. I need more.  
I go for a few more slices, and the blood starts slowly dripping from my hand, so I bring it down and stroke you. I take your cock into my hand completely and line myself up, not needing to stretch myself out; I was always ready for this.  
I throw my head back and moan; taking you in all the way, feeling my ass press against your balls. I raise myself up so your dick is almost completely outside of my hole, and then slam myself back on it.

I look down whilst doing it repeatedly; it looks so good, the red already starting to dry on your cock that disappeared inside of me and then appears again; ad infinitum.

I don't want it to be over yet, though, so right before I reach my climax I get off of you. Then, I spread your legs and take a look at the rim of your ass, dark and waiting to be penetrated. I lose no time and line myself up, pushing in fast and immediately starting to slam into your hole; imagining how loud you'd be crying out if you could, how your eyes would sting from crying and you'd beg me to stop.  
I do it fast, but I do it deep and before I know, I'm coming inside of you. I know you can feel the warmth flooding through and I know you love it.

I continue to ride out my orgasm inside of you, taking the knife into my hand and drawing a line right beneath your collarbones. I look down at your chest piece and slice a sharp line through it; the red mixes with the colors so beautifully, I get hard again.

I pull out, but I still want you to feel me inside of you; to feel my come and know who you belong to. I turn the knife around and put it into your hole. The handle of the knife is locking me inside you, but the blade is sticking out and it just doesn't look right.  
I pull it out, flip it around again and stick the sharp end into you. I wish I could see how it looks from the inside; I twist it around and can practically imagine how the blood will start pouring out. A few moments later, some loose drops of blood start appearing around the knife, and I twist it around again, pushing it in deeper.  
I shiver when I can actually feel that I have hit your prostate; I do it again and again and I can only imagine the screams you would let out if you had your voice right now.

I pull out the knife and the blood starts pouring out, leaving a mess on the inside of your thighs and over the bed. I push two of my fingers inside of you and start spreading them, slowly. I scissor you and stretch you around, moving my fingers through the thick blood that is spreading around.  
I pull out and lick my fingers clean. The boys will be back soon, but I have time to kill before I need to clean up. You will be out of it for a couple more hours, so I lick the knife clean, dragging my tongue across the blade and toss it under the bed. I pull the curtains shut and cuddle up to you, intertwining my legs with yours and feeling the sticky mixture of blood and come between your legs.

As I stare into your face, it looks pained even though you can't move it. I smile and kiss you on the forehead, brushing your hair out of your eyes. All that you are and all that you have is mine and it always will be.


End file.
